Revenge (Elegant)
by Biii Uchiha
Summary: Suamiku berselingkuh ! Aku tahu dia mempunyai wanita lain diluar sana. Tapi kenapa dia masih memperlakukan aku seolah aku adalah satu-satunya. Haruskah aku bertahan menyaksikan hatiku tersakiti seperti ini? Ataukah membalas untuk semua perlakuannya padaku? Wanita elegan punya cara elegan.
1. Chapter 1

Suamiku berselingkuh! Aku tahu dia mempunyai wanita lain diluar sana. Tapi kenapa dia masih memperlakukan aku seolah aku adalah satu-satunya. Haruskah aku bertahan menyaksikan hatiku tersakiti seperti ini? Ataukah membalas untuk semua perlakuannya padaku? Wanita elegan punya cara elegan^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Revenge (Elegant) ! © Biii Uchiha**

 **Please HATER menjauh ! bacaan ini hanya akan membuat anda BUTTHURT !**

 **Terima kasih ^^**

 **Note : always Sakura's POV ...**

 **.**

 **.**

Prolog

 **.**

Happy reading ^^

 **. . .**

Daun _ivy_ mulai tampak melilit pada cerobong asap batu bata yang terlihat basah pada rumah pertanian milik keluargaku. Rumah ini sudah tidak ditinggali lima tahun terakhir sejak nenekku meninggal dunia karena _stroke_ lima tahun lalu. Tapi ayahku masih sering mengirim dua-tiga orang pelayan untuk membersihkan rumah tua ini. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah rumah tempat beliau tumbuh dan bermain bersama sahabat kecilnya, ibuku.

Ya Tuhan, aku rindu masa-masa kecilku yang selalu aku habiskan dengan mengunjungi nenek saat libur musim panas. Nenek dan Tabby, anjing _Germain Shepherd_ -nya yang setia selalu menyambut kami dengan antusias. Sampai akhirnya nenek dinyatakan meninggal, Tabby bersamaku hingga kini.

Lalu apa yang aku lakukan disini?

Benar, saat ini aku sedang bermain peran dadakan. Aku adalah seorang detektif yang sedang membuntuti suamiku yang aku curigai mempunyai hubungan istimewa dengan seorang jalang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu namanya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya beberapa bulan terkahir. Apa yang kurang dariku sampai Sasuke bermain api dibelakangku?

Apa darah mudanya yang terkenal suka pada semua wanita kembali? Aku yakin sekali dia sudah bertobat dan bersumpah hanya akan mencintaiku sampai maut memisahkan kami di depan Tuhan. Lalu kemana perginya sumpah itu? Apa sumpah yang pernah diucapkannya ikut terbang saat kami melepaskan merpati di depan gereja saat itu?

Cih, brengsek kau Sasuke. akan aku buat kau menyesal dengan ketampananmu itu.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan tanah yang mengarah langsung pada halaman belakang rumah tua nenekku. Aku sengaja mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari dua tikus itu memergokiku mengikuti mereka. Syial, mereka membuat sepatu _boots Louis Vuitton_ -ku yang mahal jadi kotor. Lagipula, kenapa semalam harus hujan sih? Tanahnya 'kan jadi berlumpur.

Lihat saja, kalian akan membayar mahal untuk ini semua.

Aku kembali menyusuri jalanan kecil berlumpur itu menuju pagar yang menghubungkan halaman belakang rumah dengan jalan yang kini aku lalui. Pagar itu tidak terlihat karena memang dibangun dibawah rimbunnya pepohonan _cedar_ yang tumbuh rapat dihalaman belakang rumah. Ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih pada Sasori- _nii_ yang selalu memaksaku untuk mengikuti semua petualangan gilanya ketika kami kecil dulu. Terima kasih _nii-_ san.

Aku melirik kanan-kiri, atas-bawah, depan-belakang untuk memastikann kondisi aman. Tidak lucu juga jika ada salah seorang dari mereka melihatku menyusup masuk ke halaman belakang rumahku. Ck, ironi sekali. Aku takut ketahuan menyusup masuk ke rumahku sendiri oleh pasangan mesum tidak tahu diri itu. Benar-benar sial.

 _Ok, clear._ Aku aman.

Secepat kilat aku berlari menuju pintu belakang dan merapat ke dinding untuk memastikan situasinya aman layaknya mata-mata profesional yang sering kulihat difilm. Kuturunkan sedikit kacamata hitamku dan mengintip dari balik pintu kaca. Kosong, tidak ada orang.

Pencarianku berlanjut, aku mulai masuk dan memeriksa setiap sudut rumah. Dapur, kamar mandi, bar kecil, ruang tamu, kamar tamu, semuanya kosong. Tapi aku belum memeriksa satu kamar, kamar nenekku di lantai dua. Apa mereka ada diatas sana?

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri setiap anak tangga masih dengan posisi layaknya detektif sungguhan. Kulihat pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka dan memungkinkan untuk mengintip kegiatan yang ada didalamnya. Ya Tuhan, aku harus siap dengan apa yang akan kulihat. Aku tidak mungkin berhenti disini setelah semua yang aku lalui tadi. Sepatu mahalku masih kotor dan meninggalan jejak dirumah ini. _Toh_ , aku tidak peduli. Biar mereka tahu jika pemilik rumah ini datang untuk melihat mereka melakukan adegan dewasa.

Aku menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Baiklah, ini dia.

"..."

Aku memergoki mereka. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar memergoki mereka. Mereka, suamiku dan jalang sialan itu sedang bercumbu mesra dan meraba-raba bagian tubuh satu sama lain dengan tidak tahu malunya.

Dan kenapa? Kenapa mereka melakukannya di rumahku? Dirumah ini? Dikamar nenek dan Tabby?

Kepalaku panas, rasanya akan meledak saat itu juga. Hatiku hancur melihat Sasuke menyusuri tiap jengkal tubuh jalang itu dengan bibirnya. Meremas buah kenyal didepan wajahnya dengan gelora membara. Menyesapnya seakan bayi yang kehausan dan mendesah. Desahan yang pernah dia lontarkan ketika bercinta denganku, kini kembali dia suarakan ketika menunggani jalang pirang itu. Hatiku remuk dan hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Apakah ini akhir kisah kami? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus masuk dan memaki mereka berdua dan memperlihatkan jika aku terluka? Atau yang terburuk, membunuh mereka dan mayatnya bisa langsung aku buang ke sungai atau mungkin membiarkannnya membusuk disini? Skenario kedua menari-nari indah dikepalaku. Tapi, tidak! Sekalipun aku terbangkan mereka ke Venus, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Jadi?

Huh, aku akan membalas mereka. Aku ini wanita elegan dan masih keturunan bangsawan. Jadi biarkan aku membalas mereka dengan cara yang elegan pula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lanjutkan? Ato tidak lanjutkan alias hilang dari perFanFiction-an?

 **...**

Hee, Bii balik lagii dg cerita baru juga Hope you guys like it. Belom bisa update Save Me, Baby lagii soalnya ide fic ini maksa banget minta diketik. Dan seperti biasaaaaa, jangan lupa ...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Bubbyeeee^^


	2. Chapter 2

Suamiku berselingkuh! Aku tahu dia mempunyai wanita lain diluar sana. Tapi kenapa dia masih memperlakukan aku seolah aku adalah satu-satunya. Haruskah aku bertahan menyaksikan hatiku tersakiti seperti ini? Ataukah membalas untuk semua perlakuannya padaku? Wanita elegan punya cara elegan^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Revenge (Elegant) ! © Biii Uchiha**

 **Please HATERS menjauh ! bacaan ini hanya akan membuat anda BUTTHURT !**

 **Terima kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 : What was that for?

 **.**

Happy reading ^^

 **. . .**

Aku melempar jaket kulitku ke atas kursi ketika melintasi kamarku yang berlantai kayu mengkilat. Aku membuka sepatu _boots_ yang sejak tadi setia menemaniku menguntit dan segera membersihkan sisa-sisa lumpur yang mulai mengering dipermukaan kulitnya dan menyimpannya dilemari kaca.

Aku lelah dan panas. Panas secara fisik dan mental. Aku ingin segera berendam dan menenangkan seluruh urat syaraf yang tersebar diseluruh tubuhku. Ini adalah hari yang benar-benar melelahkan, ck, padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun.

Kulepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhku dan beralih menatap cermin besar yang ada disamping _bathtub_. Bolehkan jika aku sejenak mengagumi diriku sendiri?

Aku memiliki tubuh indah yang sebagian besar wanita impikan. Kulitku bahkan lebih mulus jika dibandingkan dengan model iklan _skin care_ mahal diluar sana. Mataku bewarna hijau terang seperti warna mata Ivory, temanku yang berasal dari Inggris. Bibirku merah muda merona yang menantang siapa saja untuk mencicipinya. Dadaku penuh berisi menjadi pelengkap kekurangan tubuhku.

Pertanyaannya, apa yang salah dari diriku sampai Sasuke dengan brengseknya beralih mencumbu wanita lain dan berbohong padaku?

Air yang sejak tadi kualirkan ke dalam _bathtub_ sudah banjir menggenangi kakiku. Aku beranjak menenggelamkan diri dan membuat sebagian air bak melimpah keluar menuju saluran pembuangan. Aku butuh penenang dan minyak aromaterapi lavender adalah jawabannya. Aku punya dua, lavender dan rose. Tapi aku lebih sering menggunakan wangi lavender. Wanginya menenangkanku.

Tiga puluh menit sudah aku bermanja-manja didalam air. Kulit tangan dan kakiku juga sudah mulai mengkerut. Setidaknya pikiranku sedikit lebih rileks jika dibandingkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kuraih gagang pintu kamar mandi saat seseorang mendorong pintu itu kearahku. Aku refleks mundur tiga langkah dan menemukan Sasuke menatapku dalam diam. Untaian poninya berayun-ayun menggoda diterpa cahaya temaram lampu kamar mandi yang kuredupkan. Sehelai handuk putih melilit dilehernya dan brengseknya Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana panjang kerjanya. Otot-otot perutnya terlihat jelas seakan minta dibelai. Ya Tuhan, aku menikahi pria tampan paling brengsek dimuka bumi.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyaku.

"Hn. Aku mau mandi. Kau mau ikut?" godanya setelah menutup pintu dan mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Wangi parfumnya yang kukenal menyapa indra penciumanku. Oh, lebih tepatnya wangi parfumnya dan bau busuk wanita jalang itu bercampur dan menampar indra penciumanku.

"Tidak. Aku mau turun dan menyiapkan makan malam." Tolakku. Sasuke meraih pinggulku, menghentikan gerakkanku dan mengulum cuping telingaku. Biasanya aku akan langsung bereaksi dengan tindakannya, tapi saat ini hatiku hancur untuk sekedar menikmatinya.

"Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan untuk kita." Ulangku dan beranjak menuju kamar.

Ingin sekali kuhancurkan apa saja yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Ini menyakitkan, setelah dengan berdosanya dia mencumbu wanita lain, dia tempelkan bibir kotornya di tubuhku. Memangnya aku apa? Saluran pembuangan?

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, aku masih berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang Sasuke torehkan dihatiku. Aku masih bersikap layaknya seorang istri yang melayani keperluan suaminya seperti menyediakan makan malam seperti sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak menambahkan sianida ke dalam mangkuk sup tahu ekstra tomat miliknya. Jadi dia tidak perlu tersedak dan dokter tidak perlu memompa isi perutnya.

Aku hebat 'kan?

Sasuke berdeham disela-sela makan malam kami yang tenang. Pikiran nistaku buyar seketika ketika mendengar suara beratnya. Aku mendongak dengan wajah datar. Jika aku bercermin, kurasa wajahku sama datarnya dengan talenan yang aku gunakan untuk mengiris tomat tadi.

"Apa kau datang ke rumah pertanian hari ini?" Sasuke mencoba membuat pertanyaannya terdengar biasa saja.

 _Iya, kalau aku datang berkunjung ke rumah nenekku hari ini memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin aku menyapa kalian yang sedang bercinta?_

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" aku menggeleng seolah memang tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Malaikat mencatat satu dosaku karena sudah berbohong pada suami.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menemukan jejak kaki berlumpur dilantai rumah nenek sore ini ketika berkunjung untuk rapat bersama teman bisnis." Dan malaikat mencatat sepuluh dosa Sasuke karena sudah berbohong padaku.

 _Rapat bersama teman bisnis? Cih, bercinta dengan wanita jalang pirang yang aku belum tahu namanya, itu baru benar._

"Oh? Kau berkunjung hari ini? Apa kau tahu jejak kaki siapa itu? Apa mungkin ada maling yang masuk ke rumah nenek?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan mengeceknya lagi besok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 _Seharusnya kau yang khawatir jika aku akan membunuhmu dalam tidur._

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bangun lebih pagi hari ini untuk berkendara dari Konoha menuju rumah Naruto yang terletak 56 km sebelah selatan pusat kota Tokyo. Jarak dari Konoha menuju pusat kota Tokyo sekitar 30 km. Berarti aku akan berkendara setidaknya 86 km melintasi tiga kota, dan itu akan menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan.

Naruto adalah saudara sepupuku yang tinggal dikota Suna dan bekerja sebagai _designer interior_ sebuah perusahaan ternama dikotanya. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan seluk beluk pekerjaan yang dilakoninya. Tapi kuakui, pria pirang itu mempunyai jiwa seni yang tinggi.

Naruto tinggal dengan kekasihnya yang masih keturunan elite, enam bulan terakhir ini dan aku takjub ketika dia menelpon hanya untuk mengatakan jika dirinya berhasil menjaga Hinata dan tidak menyentuhnya sebelum mereka resmi menikah.

Aku membawa serta Tabby bersamaku. Aku tidak tega jika meninggalkannya dirumah selama aku pergi. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan terlalu sering berada di rumah. Atau dia akan terlalu sering berada di rumah dan membawa serta jalangnya, mungkin? Brengsek, memikirkan mereka yang bergumul tanpa busana membuat perutku mual. Bayangan mereka bahkan merusak _mood_ -ku pagi ini.

Tiga puluh menit sudah aku mengendarai Mercedes silver hadiah ulang tahunku pemberian Sasori- _nii_. Tabby sudah bergelung dikursi sampingku dan aku mengelus-elus bulu tebalnya yang mulai kasar. Ck, sore kemarin adalah jadwal Tabby ke salon hewan dan aku dengan bodohnya melupakan daftar penting itu. Sial.

Aku berhenti disebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa _snack_ dan minuman. Tabby menungguku dimobil sambil memperhatikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Sesekali ekornya bergoyang-goyang dan menggonggong tiap kali ada orang yang berjalan melewati mobilku.

Aku membeli satu pak coklat batang, setengah lusin minuman soda, dua botol besar air mineral dan satu pak besar _snack_ anjing lalu membayar semua barang belanjaan dengan menyerahkan _black card premium_ milikku. Sekejap aku melihat seorang wanita tua yang aku perkirakan seumuran ibuku menatapku langsung tanpa rasa malu. Dia berulang kali menatapku lalu menatap kartu ditangan pelayan kasir dan kembali menatapku.

Wanita tua itu mungkin mengira aku adalah anak perempuan nakal yang mencuri kartu kredit ibuku dan membelanjakannya untuk membeli narkoba dan minuman keras serta menghambur-hamburkan uang dimeja judi. Yang benar saja, sekalipun aku jatuh miskin, aku tidak akan pernah mau mencuri kartu kredit ibuku. Aku juga bekerja nyonya.

Pelayan kasir mengembalikan kartuku dan aku mengambilnya dan segera pergi dari sana membawa semua barang-barangku. Tidak lupa menatap jengkel wanita tua itu yang terus memperhatikanku sampai aku memasuki mobil. Sialan. Ingin sekali aku memakinya tepat didepan kedua mata birunya.

Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Satu setengah jam kemudian aku membunyikan klakson mobil tepat didepan gerbang besi tinggi yang berdiri pongah mengelilingi sebuah rumah mewah yang aku ingat adalah rumah Naruto. Aku dan Sasuke pernah sekali datang kemari untuk merayakan ulang tahun si pirang itu.

"Naruto, aku didepan rumahmu. Cepat bukakan pagarnya!" seruku melalui _intercom_ yang dipasang didekat pagar. Aku juga melambai-lambai ke arah sisi tv kecil yang dipasang disudut dinding pagar, persis seperti orang bodoh.

"Hee! Sakura - _chan_?!"

Tak berapa lama. Pintu gerbang terbuka perlahan dan aku melajukan mobilku seperti pembalap di garis depan.

Rumah Naruto bergaya Eropa klasik dan didominasi oleh tanah berumput yang mengapit jalan batu mengarah langsung pada pintu masuk. Disekeliling tanah itu ditumbuhi oleh semacam semak hias yang memberi batas antara jalan batu dan tanah berumput itu sendiri. Tapi terakhir kali aku kemari, aku tidak melihat semak hias itu. Ah, mungkin Hinata mulai menata hidup Naruto. Dan juga halamannya.

Aku memarkir mobilku disamping sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru. Aku tidak tahu mobil siapa, tapi jika kulihat sekilas mobil itu selera Naruto sekali. Apa dia membelanjakan gajinya yang fantastis itu untuk sebuah mobil baru?

"Sakura- _chan_!" aku merasakan seseorang menerjangku seperti topan. Aku nyaris menghajarnya jika saja tidak melihat warna kuning mencuat itu didepan mataku.

"Heii! Kau berat, bodoh." Protesku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dan dia benar-benar bertambah tinggi dengan singkat. Beberapa bulan lalu tinggi kami hanya beda 2-3 cm. Tapi sekarang dia jauh lebih tinggi. Aku seperti berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sial, aku rindu suami brengsekku.

"Ayo masuk. Akan kukenalkan kau pada Hinata. Kau akan mencintainya seperti aku mencintainya." Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat seperti remaja yang mengalami masa pubertas. Dan ya, aku hanya mengenal Hinata dari cerita yang Naruto dongengkan padaku setiap akhir pekan. Kami belum pernah bertemu langsung.

Dan inilah saatnya. Aku harap aku akan mencintainya seperti yang Naruto katakan padaku.

Aku bertemu Hinata diruang tamu. Wanita itu cantik dengan surai indigonya yang lurus dan tatapannya yang ramah. Aku tahu dia adalah wanita yang lemah lembut hanya dengan menatap matanya. Hinata tersenyum manis padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan lengkungan terbaikku. Dia mengulurkan tangan hendak berjabat tangan, tapi aku mengacuhkannya dan segera menghambur memeluk tubuh sintalnya.

Ya, beginilah caraku berkenalan. Dengan catatan, hanya jika aku menyukai orang tersebut. Tidak semua orang. Seandainya dia adalah jalang Sasuke, aku akan menghajarnya. Bukan memeluknya. Cih, aku tidak sudi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menjadi lebih akrab dengan Hinata. Dia adalah wanita yang supel dan tegas. Pantas saja Naruto menjadi sosok yang lebih rapi dari biasanya. Ternyata Hinata merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

Kami memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang bersama. Naruto memilih untuk membeli enam kaleng bir dan dilanjutkan dengan tidur siang sementara kami berbagi resep masakan di dapur miliknya. Aku ingin sekali mencoba membuat hidangan Perancis dan akhirnya kami sepakat untuk mencoba resep sapi _bourguignonne_ yang beberapa hari lalu kulihat di program memasak tv.

Aku mengintip isi kulkas Naruto dan beruntung sekali menemukan dua botol anggur merah untuk digunakan merebus daging bersamaan dengan kaldu dan sayuran lainnya. Sementara aku mengiris-iris wortel dan jamur, Hinata menyiapkan biskuit coklat hangat untuk hidangan pencuci mulut. Hmm, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Aku membangunkan Naruto yang tidur seperti orang mati dan menyeretnya untuk segera makan malam. Ya Tuhan, perutku benar-benar lapar sekali. Sekejap aku hampir melupakan keberadaan Tabby. Sejak kami memasuki rumah, Tabby seperti sedang mencari-cari tempat dengan mengelilingi setiap sudut rumah. Apa dia sedang bersembunyi?

Kami makan dengan hikmat. Hinata memuji masakanku dan aku jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Sampai akhirnya hal yang menggangguku terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke, Sakura?" Naruto bertanya disela-sela makan malam kami. Rasanya aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah kami saat ini, tapi apalagi tujuanku kemari?

Aku berhenti meraih biskuit coklat buatan Hinata yang sangat enak dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tanganku pelan. Hanya membayangkan wajah Sasuke saat ini membuat kerongkonganku seperti terbakar. Aku bergegas meneguk segelas air putih hangat di depan mataku dan itu benar-benar menyejukkan.

Aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku keatas, isyarat untuk tidak membicarakan masalah ini dimeja makan. Dan ya, pria itu mengenalku selama bertahun-tahun. Dia mengangguk dan menuju ruang keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berkumpul diruang keluarga. Hinata duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto disofa diseberangku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya, tapi mulutku berkhianat. Semua hal yang mulai membuatku mencurigai Sasuke mengalir dengan lancar seperti sungai dari bibir ini. Aku bersyukur Naruto tidak menyelaku, karena aku tidak akan sanggup memulai kisah ini kembali dari awal.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ketika menceritakan peranku sebagai detektif kala itu. Air mataku mulai menggenang, tapi aku tidak ingin hal itu membuat mereka mengasihani kehidupan rumah tanggaku yang menyedihkan ini. Rasanya sudah cukup menyakitkan ketika aku harus menyaksikan kakakku terpuruk dan _mati_ ketika Anna Joseph menghadap pemiliknya tahun lalu. Saat itu aku merasakan rasa iba yang mengalir untuk kakakku, dan aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau membuntuti Sasuke dan melihat ..." Naruto mengedipkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya diudara, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan alih-alih menyebutnya langsung.

"Jika maksudmu berhubungan seks, benar. Aku melihatnya." Tutupku sembari mengangguk dan merebahkan tubuhku kesandaran sofa. Aku lelah. Kepalaku penat dan otakku berkecamuk. Bisakah semuanya berakhir ketika nanti kubuka mata?

"Sakura, aku bisa mengantarmu ke kamar jika kau ingin istirahat." Hinata bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku meraihnya dan berjalan beriringan menuju kamar.

Dari dulu aku selalu ingin mempunyai saudara perempuan namun usiaku sudah cukup tua untuk mempunyai adik lagi, dan saat itulah Anna datang mewujudkan keinginanku. Saat Sasori- _nii_ memberikan kabar bahwa Anna telah tiada, aku

Kini, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menitipkan salam padanya melalui doa-doaku, berharap Tuhan menyampaikannya melalui semilir angin yang berhembus menuju surga tempat kakakku berada. Kini, perlahan aku kembali menemukan sosok Anna pada Hinata.

"Apa kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu, Sakura? aku punya _chamomile_ jika kau mau." Suara Hinata terdengar selembut beledu. Aku berharap tidak ada lagi perpisahan sampai Naruto berhasil menikahi wanita ini.

"Terima kasih jika tidak merepotkanmu, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aku akan segera kembali." Dan aku benar-benar akan menghajar Naruto jika dia sampai hati menyakiti wanita selembut Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang ketika sinar mentari menyingsing di ufuk timur. Cahaya terang memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang tersingkap dan menyapaku untuk segera bangkit dari peraduan. Aku duduk dan menemukan teh _chamomile_ yang semalam dibuatkan Hinata masih utuh dan belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Rasa bersalah menjangkitiku karena tidur terlalu cepat dan hanya merepotkannya.

Aku memilih bangkit dan membersihkan diri sebelum meminum _chamomile_ dingin itu. Ada dua puluh lima notifikasi dari sosial media pribadiku dan lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasuke. Tiga pesan masuk, satu diantaranya berasal dari nomor Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan melakukan _meeting_ penting di Suna.

' _Aku akan meeting di Sand Berlin Convention Center, kau dirumah Naruto 'kan?'_

Sand Berlin Convention Center?

"Sakura? apa kau sudah bangun?" Aku melonjak kaget mendengar Naruto berteriak nyaring didepan pintu kamar.

"Ya Tuhan, _baka._ Kau pikir aku tuli? Kau hampir membuatku jantungan." omelku ketika membuka pintu dan menemukan wajah bodoh Naruto dibaliknya. Seperti biasa, si kuning itu hanya menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi rubahnya.

"Ayo sarapan Sakura." Hinata muncul dari balik bahu Naruto membawa semangkuk besar sup, dan mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Jika aku mengatakan pada Sasori bahwa Hinata adalah istri si bodoh ini, dia pasti akan langsung percaya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku ketiduran." Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar ketiduran dan rasa bersalah sialan ini kembali membayangiku.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Sakura. ini adalah rumahmu dan disini akulah tamunya." Sahutnya merendah. Aku menggeleng dan menolak asumsinya.

Sarapan pagi ini terasa begitu berbeda dengan yang biasa kami lakukan ketika dirumah. Mungkin bagi Sasuke semuanya terasa sama, tapi tidak bagiku. Dia terasa begitu dingin, walau dalam keseharian Sasuke memang sosok yang dingin, namun dalam arti yang berbeda. Dia seperti perlahan menjauh dan sulit untuk kugapai.

Aku mencoba menepis bayangan Sasuke beberapa kali dari pikiranku dan berfokus pada masakkan Hinata yang luar biasa nikmat. Dan aku berhasil. Buah mangga yang kucelupkan pada krim dingin seolah membekukan bayangan Sasuke dan menyingkirkannya dalam sekali gigit. Sungguh, aku ingin menikmati hidup seperti ini.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya saat ini dan bersiap mencari nafkah untuk pernikahannya kelak. Dia mengecup puncak kepala wanita lavender yang duduk berhadapan denganku dan mengacak surai merah mudaku yang kembali kusut karena ulah tangan jahilnya. Aku berdecak, namun tetap menemani Hinata mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

Ponsel disaku piyamaku bergetar, satu pesan masuk atas nama Sasuke.

' _Sayang, apa Naruto punya dua laptop? Aku lupa meninggalkannya diruang kerja setelah tiba di Suna.'_

Lupa? Sejak kapan jenius sepertimu melupakan sesuatu, sayang? Apa kau _bekerja_ terlalu keras semalam?

Pikiran buruk melayang-layang dikepalaku seolah merealisasikan ketakutanku. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku menolak mempercayai bahwa Sasuke telah menghianati janji suci pernikahan kami, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa hati ini masih miliknya. Bahkan setelah apa yang _terjadi_ sore itu, aku masih mencintainya.

Brengsek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bodoh.

Aku adalah wanita terbodoh yang bisa ditemukan masih hidup di daerah ini. Bagaimana mungkin dengan polosnya aku bertanya kepada Hinata untuk meminjamkanku sebuah laptop dan saat ini disinilah aku berada. Duduk diam dengan kepala berkecamuk sambil mengemudikan mobil menuju _Sand Berlin Convention Center_ dengan membawa sebuah laptop yang Sasuke minta padaku.

Masih adakah seorang istri yang masih menyayangi suaminya sebegitu dalam setelah melihat dengan mata telanjang, suaminya _bercinta_ dengan jalang sialan, dan saat ini bergegas mengantarkan laptop untuk keperluan suaminya? Ya ada, itu aku. Aku kuat kan?

 _Ya, kau bodoh, Sakura._

Ya, aku pikir aku terlalu cerdas untuk mengantarkan laptop ini, tapi sepertinya tidak. Sialan.

Aku tidak begitu mengenal daerah Suna seperti aku mengenal Konoha. Karena itulah _GPS_ yang ada dimobilku sangat membantu perjalanan ini, walaupun beberapa kali aku hampir tersesat karena menemukan jalan bercabang yang tidak ada habisnya seperti ranting pohon.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku disamping sebuah mobil sedan silver mengkilat. Sekilas aku seperti _familiar_ dengan kendaraan itu, tapi otakku menolak mengulang memori-memori lalu.

SBCC sangat megah, persis seperti apa yang pernah kulihat ditelevisi saat beberapa penyanyi dan band dalam negeri maupun mancanegara menggelar konser mereka disini. Konoha juga memiliki gendung _convention center,_ tapi kurasa tidak semegah milik Suna.

Aku memeriksa kembali ponselku dan kebetulan disaat bersamaan Sasuke menghubungiku.

"Halo. Kau dimana?" aku melirik sekitarku dan takjub ternyata aku masih di tempat parkir.

"Aku di tempat parkir." Sahutku singkat.

"Di _basement_?"

"Tidak. Disebuah lapangan parkir, aku tidak tahu dimana ini." aku kembali melirik sekitar, ada beberapa orang berdasi yang turun dari mobil dan berlari-lari menuju gedung. Beberapa diantara mereka seperti berusia diatas 45 tahun dan bahkan lebih.

"Ah, aku tahu. Tunggu disana." Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan melihat anggukan manisku. Alih-alih menjawab, aku memilih untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Udara pagi ini lumayan dingin setelah semalam diguyur hujan lebat yang seolah mewakili perasaanku saat itu. Aku mengeratkan jaket wol dan syal di leherku untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih. Aku kembali melirik untuk kesekian kalinya pada lapangan parkir _nan_ luas ini berharap menemukan seseorang yang kukenal.

 _Bingo !_

Aku melihat kepala _spike_ kuning muncul dari dalam mobil dari bangku penumpang. Eh, bangku penumpang? Aku yakin sekali melihat Naruto pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, lalu kemana mobil mewahnya? Kenapa pengemudinya ada disini?

Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan, berharap Naruto melihat eksistensiku. Aku kagum mata Naruto waspada seperti mata predator, dia membalas lambaianku dan berjalan ke arahku. Seseorang tampak mengikutinya dari belakang, aku tidak tahu siapa. Namun jika diperhatikan sekilas, penampilannya sekilas seperti Sasori- _nii_.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto tampak gagah dengan penampilannya saat ini. Tidak seperti biasa yang urakan, saat ini Naruto seperti seorang pengacara ulung dengan _long coat navy_ yang memalut tubuh indahnya.

"Hm, aku meminjam laptop Hinata. Sasuke membutuhkannya." Aku tahu, sejak aku bercerita malam itu, Naruto mulai sedikit tidak menyukai Sasuke. Air mukanya berubah. Dingin dan sendu. Tapi bagaimanapun, Sasuke masih suamiku. Walau sulit mengatakannya, aku memang masih mencintainya.

"Jaga perasaamu. Kau juga manusia." Bisiknya rendah dan dalam.

"Hn. Aku tahu." Sahutku.

"Naruto..!" atensi kami berdua teralihkan oleh sebuah suara dibelakang sana. Aku bahkan hampir lupa karena terlalu larut oleh perasaan. Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengekor sepupuku akhirnya bergabung dengan kami.

Benar. Jika diperhatikan dari belakang, orang ini terlihat seperti kakakku. Namun, jika diperhatikan dari depan dia terlihat seperti ketua _gengster_ dengan tato dikeningnya. Rupanya? Dia sangat tampan.

"Sakura, kenalkan ini Gaara. Gaara kenalkan ini sepupuku, Sakura." raut wajah Naruto berubah sedikit lebih ceria ketika memperkenalkan kami. Aku menyambut uluran tangan Gaara, dan aku bersumpah kulit tangannya sangat lembut. Aku seperti bersalaman dengan Hinata saking lembutnya.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara, kau bisa memanggilku Gaara." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura." aku sendiri takjub ketika menyebutkan namaku pada Gaara. Naruto tahu bagaimana bangganya aku menggunakan nama Uchiha dibelakang namaku, jadi jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi bodohnya sekarang.

"Apa kau sepupu Naruto yang berasal dari Konoha?" lanjut Gaara sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ah, iya benar."

"Baguslah. Naruto sering bercerita banyak tentangmu." Senyumnya.

"Ah, begitukah?"sahutku terdengar bodoh. Aku melirik Naruto yang membuang muka ke arah ponselnya.

"Gaara, kita harus cepat. Sepuluh menit lagi rapatnya dimulai." Sela si bodoh itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita sambung lagi lain kali, Sakura. Permisi." Gaara kembali melempar senyumnya dan berlalu dari hadapanku. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke muncul dan menghampiriku.

"Ini." ucapku sembari memberikan laptop padanya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke menerima laptop yang kuberikan dan tersenyum. Tangan kokohnya meraih tanganku dan perlahan mengikutinya berjalan dibelakang. Tangan kami bertautan. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan secuil kebahagiaan kecil dari tindakannya ini.

Aku tersentak, tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan berlalu dari hadapanku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku memperhatikan punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dibalik tembok bangunan.

Aku menatap tanganku, masih tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Sasuke padaku barusan.

Lalu apa artinya ini? Untuk apa senyuman itu? Untuk apa ucapan terima kasihnya itu? Untuk apa tindakannya itu?

Sejuta pertanyaan melayang di dalam kepalaku. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan satupun jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Lalu aku ini apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

Dear Haters ... aku tahu kalian adalah fansku yang tertunda. Kalian mencaci maki karyaku merupakan suatu kata lain dari pujian yang kalian berikan untukku. Aku terima. Aku tahu, kalian kan tipe-tipe fans Tsundere ... Upss. Kalian berkata benci dimulut dan menuliskannya langsung untukku, namun kalian sendiri membaca cerita jelekku yang yang bahkan kalian sempatkan untuk menuliskan _review_ untuk perbaikkan chapter selanjutnya.

Oh, aku sangat berterima kasih. _Review_ (tidak penting) kalian menambah jumlah _review_ ceritaku. Aku berterimakasih lagi. Bahkan ada dari kalian yang me- _review_ berkali-kali meminta agar aku menghapus ceritaku. Apa kalian merasa cemburu karena yg lain juga ikut membacanya? Oh, aku terhura, tapi sifat dan perilaku jelek jangan dipelihara. Sudah terlalu banyak orang2 (bodoh) seperti kalian dimuka bumi ini, jangan ditambah lagi.

Aku juga terkesan karena kalian muncul _as guest_ dan berdalih hanya author saja yang memiliki akun sendiri. _cih,_ bodoh sekali. Opss. Padahal hanya karena **KEEP OR DELETE** __ya? Main-main ke Wattpad sana, biar ga butthurt lagi.

Aku ingatkan lagi ya, kalau memang tidak suka **JANGAN DIBACA**. Jadilah orang yg cerdas.

 **...**

 **Special thanks :**

 **d3rin, elzakiyyah, Luca Marvell, K-LEE13, aramapatriot45, prim, Michi-chan, rainacherry, Read Story, Viva, embun adja1, Snowincherry, Jun30, tidak login, Jey Raven Blossom, Melati, Gue, fava ritsuka, fujiwara, ErlevSS, uchimara02, Kenma Plisetsky, sashaagatha7, uchiha sasasa, owon, vitri, hayaaeeh, Ahza Pink, pinky, DanielleKang, Raven refenna p, Tyamumut, Desta Soo, Sassyla, Ara, TehUchihaSakura1, Liraa, musi, Saskehsaskeh, Name ifachan, sherry, Shinji Shimisukii, shirazen, Q Lenka, misaharux.**


	3. Chapter 3

Suamiku berselingkuh! Aku tahu dia mempunyai wanita lain diluar sana. Tapi kenapa dia masih memperlakukan aku seolah aku adalah satu-satunya. Haruskah aku bertahan menyaksikan hatiku tersakiti seperti ini? Ataukah membalas untuk semua perlakuannya padaku? Wanita elegan punya cara elegan^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Revenge (Elegant) ! © Biii Uchiha**

 **Please HATER menjauh ! bacaan ini hanya akan membuat anda BUTTHURT !**

 **Terima kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 : A day with him.

 **.**

Happy reading ^^

 **. . .**

Aku berjalan gontai. Seluruh nafas dalam tubuh ini terasa menguap meninggalkan tubuhku. Syaraf-syarafku berdenyut sakit, mengantarkan rasa sakit yang sama pada hati dan otakku. Untuk kedua kalinya aku tersakiti.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan menghempaskan diri di dalamnya. Hatiku hancur, dan bibirku tersenyum seolah mengejek nasib pernikahanku. Cobaan apa lagi ini, Tuhan? Aku semua yang sudah kulalui belum cukup buruk? Apakah belum cukup menyakitkan? Apa belum cukup menyedihkan?

Aku tidak ingin menangis karena Sasuke. Tapi mataku seolah berkhianat, cairan bening asin itu meluncur manganak sungai diwajahku. Menertawakan kenestapaanku, dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah kalah.

Terbersit dalam ingatanku untuk menyerah saja. Melupakan segalanya dan memulai kehidupan baru. Tapi hidupku tidak semudah kelihatannya. Aku yang bodoh ini begitu mencintai seorang pria brengsek yang sudah tega berselingkuh dariku dan menghianati semua memori yang pernah kami lalui. Semuanya begitu hambar, dan menyakitkan.

Aku menunduk dan bertumpu pada setir mobil. Kegilaan ini tidak akan berakhir segera. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar diam dan mengacuhkan eksistensinya. Dia masih segalanya.

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar. Aku tidak mau terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi dengan menangisi si brengsek itu.

Aku mencari-cari namun tidak menemukan tissu dimobilku. Helai terakhir sudah kugunakan untuk mengeringkan tangan dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Aku bercermin dan mataku terlihat sembab, hidungku memerah seperti seorang penderita flu berat. Dan sangat jelek.

Aku menghembuskan napas gusar. Tidak mungkin aku muncul didepan Hinata dengan keadaan yang kacau seperti ini. Setelah kupikir-pikir, akan lebih baik aku mencari udara segar dulu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain-main di pantai. Aku ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Memaki Sasuke dan selingkuhannya. Mengucapkan sumpah serapah atas mereka. Sungguh niat yang buruk sekali, tapi aku tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku sudah berada ditepi pantai Suna yang indah. Aku tidak tahu dimana dan ke arah mana seharusnya mengemudi untuk sampai ke tempat indah ini. Tapi _GPS_ sangat bisa diandalkan dan aku berterima kasih pada penciptanya.

Setahuku, pantai Suna adalah satu-satunya pantai yang ada di daerah ini. Suna terkenal dengan daerah gersangnya, jadi pantai ini akan sangat ramai pengunjung pada hari-hari tertentu dan saat musim panas tiba. Beruntunglah sekarang bukan musim panas, jadi aku tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan dengan pengunjung lain.

Aku mengeratkan kedua tanganku didalam kantong jaket wol. Angin dingin pantai berhembus kencang menerpa wajahku dan seketika seluruh bulu halus diwajahku meremang. Ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk mengunjungi pantai, tapi aku tidak peduli. Otakku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya.

Aku mendekati bibir pantai. Ombak bergulung saling mengejar dan membasahi sepatuku. Aku melepas _boots wedges_ -ku dan melemparnya ke pasir.

"SASUKE BRENGSEKKKK!" teriakku sekuat tenaga dalam satu tarikan napas.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU! APA KAU LUPA JANJI SUCI PERNIKAHAN KITAAA?" lagi, aku meluapkan segala emosiku yang beberapa hari ini tertahan. Walau tidak semua, tapi sedikit banyak aku merasakan jika beban dipundakku terasa lebih ringan.

Aku terus-terusan memaki dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang khusus kutujukan pada Sasuke dan wanita jalang itu beberapa kali. Semua rasa sakit yang ku pendam akhirnya tertumpah. Dan hebatnya, aku tidak menangis. Aku tidak terbawa suasana seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, saat Sasuke mengacuhkanku. Aku kuat, aku tahu itu.

"Apa kau baru saja memaki seseorang?"

Aku terkesiap dan secepat kilat berbalik. Seorang pria tampan sedang berdiri dan memperhatikanku dengan raut wajah gelinya. Tato _'Ai'_ dikeningnya terekspos dengan jelas tatkala angin menerbangkan poni-poni merahnya. Tunggu, aku tidak yakin pria ini memakai _eyeliner_. Apa itu mata panda? Dia kurang tidur?

"Gaara. A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sapaku kikuk. Sungguh, aku ingin menarik kembali kata-kata 'ketidakpedulianku' tadi jika kondisinya seperti ini. Lagipula bebanku sudah sedikit berkurang, jadi sekarang aku peduli. _Shit._

"Hn? Apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke pantai di kampung halamanku sendiri?" jawabnya kalem. Aku serasa jadi manusia tidak tahu diri.

"Oh? Kau tinggal disini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" jiwa keingintahuanku aktif.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi kedua kakakku. Dan berlibur." Sahutnya. Gaara berjongkok dan melepas satu persatu sepatu _boots_ bertali coklat miliknya dan melemparnya ke pasir, tepat disebelah sepatuku tadi. Dia menggulung kaki celana jins-nya sampai betis dan berjalan mendekati ombak.

Aku hanya memperhatikan sampai saat dia berseru 'ayo' dan sepihak langsung menarikku ke dalam ombak. Aku mengernyit saat separuh wajahku basah tersiram ombak dan itu membuat Gaara tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Pakaian kami berdua juga tidak luput dari terjangan ombak dan kami tertawa bersama. Lebih tepatnya aku yang lebih sering tertawa, Gaara hanya tersenyum kalem.

Aku meringis. Ironi sekali saat aku tertawa lepas dan merasa bahagia, namun kebahagiaan itu justru tidak berasal dari suamiku sendiri. Padahal aku baru berkenalan dengan Gaara beberapa jam lalu, dan detik ini dia sudah berhasil menghapus luka yang digoreskan Sasuke untukku.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya saat kami memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain air dan duduk dibebatuan besar pinggir pantai. Aku menoleh dengan wajah _'Apa kau baru saja menghiburku?'_

Gaara tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk bulan sabit dan menatap lautan yang menantangnya di depan sana.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi aku sekilas mendengarmu memaki seseorang."

"Dua orang." Koreksiku sembari menoleh dan menatap matanya. Gaara memiliki warna mata yang menyejukkan. Hijau seperti milikku, namun lebih redup jika dibandingkan dengan mataku yang terang menantang.

"Baiklah, dua orang. Apa kita sudah cukup dekat untuk kau berbagi cerita denganku?"

Aku mendengus geli dan terkesan dengan caranya meminta padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku menatap laut dan berpikir untuk menggodanya.

"Kau harus bersedia membawaku keliling kota Suna untuk membuatku bercerita banyak hal kepadamu." Godaku.

"Aku bahkan bisa membawamu ke atas menara tertinggi Suna tanpa melalui pemeriksaan jika kau mau." Ucapnya pongah.

"Aku bisa menebak jika kau adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh di daerah ini." selaku, "Tapi aku butuh _tour guide_ untuk mengelilingi seluruh tempat menarik di Suna sebelum aku kembali." Perutku bergejolak, aku seperti sedang merayu Gaara.

"Kau akan segera kembali? Secepat itu?"

"Kau tahu aku disini sebentar saja dari siapa?"

"Naruto bercerita banyak padaku, ingat? Dari sekian banyak hal yang dia ceritakan, delapan puluh persennya adalah kau." Gaara menatap mataku dalam dan intens. Aku seperti tertarik dalam pusaran ombak hijau tak berujung yang membawaku pada suatu kenyamanan. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Oh, ya?" ujarku takjub. "Jadi, dua puluh persen lagi Naruto bercerita tentang apa?"

"Tidak banyak. Lima persen tentang kekasihnya, lima persen lagi tentang dirinya sendiri, lima persen selanjutnya diisi dengan paksaan untuk menemaninya makan ramen, dan sisanya tentang pekerjaan." Aku terbahak mendengar Gaara menjelaskan sambil berpikir yang membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Lalu, apa yang Naruto ceritakan tentangku? Apa dia menjelek-jelekkanku? Mengumpat dibelakangku?" Aku benar-benar akan menghajar Naruto jika saja itu benar terjadi.

"Terlalu banyak hal yang diceritakan Naruto tentangmu padaku. Tapi aku menyimpan beberapa detail yang kuanggap menarik."

"Benarkah? Apa saja itu?" tanyaku terdengar sedikit bersemangat. Jujur saja, aku sangat tertarik pada pendapat orang lain tentang diriku. Walau terkadang pendapat orang lain terdengar sedikit menyebalkan, tapi itulah gambaran kehidupan kita dimata masyarakat banyak. Setidaknya, jika itu pendapat tentang kebiasaan buruk, aku bisa merubahnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya dariku?" Gaara terlihat ragu.

"Hum!" dan aku meyakinkannya dengan anggukan super cepatku.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan menghajarku setelah ini."

Aku mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku mendandakan bahwa aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan tindak kekerasan pada pria tampan ini, dan alhasil senyum manis itu tertoreh kembali untukku.

"Baiklah. Naruto pernah bilang jika kau itu masih keturunan bangsawan, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan detail garis keturunanmu. Apa itu benar?"

Aku melongo dan mengangguk malu-malu. Tidak kusangka hal pertama yang akan diutarakannya padaku adalah mengenai garis keturunan.

"Boleh aku tahu?" Gaara kembali menatap mataku. Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Gaara dan aku mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan keturunan langsung. Ibuku bilang bahwa dulu nenekku adalah mantan kekasih kaisar saat mereka menuntut ilmu di perguruan tinggi yang sama. Kau tahu, cinta yang tidak direstui kadang berakhir bahagia, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang berakhir bencana. Dalam kasusku, cinta mereka tidak direstui pihak istana." Aku ingat dulu ibu bilang bahwa aku masih kerabat kerajaan, tapi kami bukan kerabat yang diperkenankan untuk menginjakkan kaki di istana. Bahasa kasarnya, mereka menganggap kami bukan termasuk bagian keluarga besar.

Gaara mengangguk dalam diam. _Jade_ pucatnya masih setia membayangi _emerald_ teduhku, memintaku untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku baru mengerti arti dari kata 'tidak diperkenankan' yang disampaikan ibu ketika aku beranjak remaja. Kami bukan keluarga yang diinginkan karena cinta kaisar dan nenek juga tidak diinginkan. Pada akhirnya, kekuatan cinta mereka tidak berjalan baik dan menjadi petaka. Kaisar dipaksa menikahi wanita lain, saat nenek diketahui sedang mengandung." Tutupku.

Aku menerawang dan berpikir. Aku pribadi tidak sepenuhnya bisa menyalahkan nenek atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Menjadi tidak diinginkan bukanlah suatu pilihan, tapi dia hanya berusaha memperjuangkan miliknya. Dan hidup harus terus berlanjut, baik tu bersama dengannya atau tanpa dirinya sekalipun.

"Dan nenekmu mengandung ..."

"Ayahku." Sambungku. Gaara kembali mengangguk dan aku tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi pembahasan mengenai 'kebangsawananku' dan aku tahu dia menghargainya.

Ponsel Gaara berbunyi nyaring dari dalam saku jaketnya. Aku memilih memandang lautan dengan ombak yang masih setia berkejaran. Jejak kaki yang kami tinggalkan dipasir telah sirna dihapus gelombang, tapi kenangan hari ini tidak akan pudar secepat itu.

Gaara berbincang dengan seseorang disambungan telepon. Aku rasa tidak sopan jika aku terus-terusan berada disini dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Aku bangkit dan membersihkan celanaku dari debu batu karang dan berniat kembali menuju mobilku. Tapi tangan Gaara menahanku dan menarikku untuk kembali duduk.

"Jangan pergi." Pintanya menggeleng.

Aku kembali duduk dan dua menit kemudian pria itu kembali memusatkan fokusnya padaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Naruto meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa rapatnya baru saja usai. Dia memintaku datang berkunjung dan bilang bahwa kau adalah seorang koki handal. Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada kata-kata Naruto, mungkin kau bisa meyakinkanku?" Oh, bagus sekali.

"Jangan bilang, itu adalah salah satu hal yang juga Naruto sampaikan padamu." Tebakku dan sialnya pria tampan ini mengangguk. Dan tersenyum. Dan aku merasa sangat nyaman yang tidak mengenakkan. Naruto brengsek.

"Ayo. Aku lapar sekali." Gaara menarikku bangkit, kemudian mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobilku. Aku hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa kau mau berlomba siapa yang bisa sampai rumah Naruto lebih dulu?" tantangnya. Oh, aku suka sekali gayanya.

"Jangan remehkan aku, bung." Balasku.

"Oh, ya?" ejeknya.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa. Aku duluan." Seketika aku langsung tancap gas. Aku tidak butuh _GPS_ saat ini, karena rumah Naruto tidak seberapa jauh dari pantai Suna.

"Heii, kau curang." Omel Gaara dibelakang sana dan aku terkekeh.

Ya, aku berharap hari-hariku akan terus seperti ini. Semoga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sampai lebih dulu. Disusul Gaara beberapa detik kemudian dan memarkirkan mobilnya disamping mobilku. Namun yang membuatku gusar saat ini bukan itu, tapi keberadaan mobil lain yang kukenal juga berada ditempat yang sama saat ini. Dan aku yakin demi rayuan pulau kelapa, Sasuke juga ada di rumah Naruto. Di dalam sana.

"Ada apa?" tegur Gaara saat aku hanya diam dan memandang dalam kekosongan. Dia mengikuti arah pandangku dan menatapku seolah bertanya.

"Apa Naruto membeli mobil baru lagi?" tanyanya. Sumpah demi apapun aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku merasa sedang berlakon sebagai seorang istri yang ketakutan jika suamiku tahu aku membawa seorang lelaki ke rumah kami. Tapi tidak, situasinya jauh lebih rumit daripada itu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke. paling tidak untuk saat ini. hatiku masih terlalu sakit untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya.

"Mm, Gaara. Apa kau keberatan jika kita jalan-jalan dulu ke kota? Berkeliling mungkin? Aku berjanji akan membuatkanmu makan malam yang super lezat malam ini, tapi tidak disini. Bagaimana?" tawarku. Sejenak Gaara menatapku bertanya-tanya, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" aku duduk disamping pria itu di dalam mobil mewahnya dan mengetik kata demi kata yang kemudian aku kirimkan melalui pesan singkat kepada Naruto.

' _Baka! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Sasuke datang ke rumahmu? Kau mau membunuhku?'_

Aku mengirim omelan itu pada Naruto dengan jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung menuruni pelipisku dan napasku memburu. Aku marah, kesal dan sedih disaat bersamaan ketika membayangkan aku harus bertemu Sasuke lagi dalam beberapa jam ini.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?' Gaara menyentuh jemariku. Aku tersentak dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Jemari Gaara terasa sangat halus dan menenangkan, seakan membentengiku dari rasa takut.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ...-"

"Kau mengenal pemilik mobil itu, bukan?" Gaara menyelaku. Aku menunduk dalam diam menatap jemariku yang bertautan.

 _Benar, dia suamiku._

Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya. Bukan, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Aku yakin Gaara bukan pria bodoh sekadar untuk mengetahui aku sedang menghindari seseorang, menghindari suamiku.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" kami berhenti disebuah jalan sepi yang menuju ke daerah tertinggi di Suna. Disekelilingku adalah tebing batu berlumutdan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kami menempuh jalur ini.

Aku menatap Gaara sendu, mencoba tegar dan bertahan, "Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau memang tidak ingin cerita. Kita bisa pulang sekarang." Ujarnya dan bersiap mengganti perneling mobil, tapi dengan sigap aku menahannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan cerita, tapi setelah aku memasak sesuatu untukmu." Mungkin ini saatnya aku berbagi kisah dengan orang lain. Tapi jauh didalam lubuh hatiku, nuraniku berontak. Satu sisi melarangku untuk bercerita pada orang asing yang baru kukenal hari ini. Dan disisi lain, Gaara adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Dan aku ingin sekali mempercayai opsi kedua.

"Dengar, Sakura. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untukku dan untukmu. Tapi kau harus tahu, kau sudah terlibat denganku terlalu dalam. Bagiku, apa yang jadi masalahmu, adalah masalahku juga. Dan aku tidak menerima bantahan."

 _Damn! Nuraniku tidak pernah berbohong._

Harusnya aku tahu dari awal kalau semuanya akan jadi begini. Gaara dan Sasuke memiliki satu persamaan. Selain karena _visual_ mereka diatas rata-rata, mereka lebih suka melakukan sesuatu semaunya dan tanpa menerima bantahan.

"Baiklah, kita makan dulu. Dan tidak ada bantahan."

Pria itu melengkungkan bibirnya lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia menyeringai. seringaian seksi yang pernah kulihat setelah Sasuke. Dan dengan bodohnya, jantungku berdetak dengan kampungannya. _Shit._

"Yes, _mam_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Gaara, ponselku terus berbunyi kampungan menandakan seseorang mengirimiku pesan. Aku membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata dikirim Naruto dengan jantung berdebar tidak tenang.

' _Heii, kau kemana? Sasuke berubah menjadi wanita tua cerewet dan terus-terusan bertanya kenapa kau tidak pulang sampai aku mengirim pesan ini padamu. Kau mau membuatku menguburnya di halaman belakang, ya?'_

Aku menulis balasan untuk kukirimkan pada Naruto. Aku membuka _chatting room_ untuk kami berdua dan memilih mengobrol disana.

' _Maaf, temanmu sudah membuatku nyaman seharian ini. mungkin aku akan berselingkuh dengannya.'_

Aku sedikit merona ketika membaca kembali balasanku, dan kemudian terkikik. Gaara menoleh padaku, "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Aku menggeleng dan menunjukkan ponselku padanya. Dia hanya ber'oh' ria dan kembali fokus menyetir. Kami berbelok dan masuk ke parkiran basement sebuah gedung apartemen mewah di pusat kota. Kira-kira hanya sekitar lima belas menit berkendara dari kediaman Naruto.

' _Kau bersama Gaara? Ya ampun, kenapa aku tidak berpikir kesana. Seharusnya aku tahu jika dia akan menemanimu.'_

Aku mengernyit ketika membaca balasan Naruto. Secepat kilat membuat balasan dan membantu Gaara membawa beberapa barang belanjaan. Kami menyempatkan diri berhenti di sebuah swalayan dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengelilingi tebing-tebing berlumut di daerah tertinggi Suna. Aku membantu Gaara memilih beberapa sayuran dan buah, daging, dua liter jus jeruk, setengah lusin bir, dan susu suplemen pria.

' _Apa maksudmu?'_

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto sebenarnya, dan aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Lama bermain di pantai membuatku lapar dan otakku berpikir cepat memikirkan resep apa yang bisa kubuat.

Aku mengekor Gaara menuju lift. Pria itu tidak banyak bicara, namun dia menarikku mendekat padanya saat kami berpapasan dengan beberapa pria-pria mabuk yang masuk lift dan bergumam tidak jelas. Genggaman tangannya terasa sangat erat dipinggangku dan aku merasa aman.

 _Sial, jangan bersikap terlalu baik padaku, Gaara._

Kami sampai di lantai lima dan masuk ke dalam apartemen mewahnya. Gaara memiliki selera yang sangat _simple_ dan tidak mau ribet. Tidak banyak hiasan-hiasan yang terpajang pada beberapa _furniture_ diruang tamunya. Hanya ada telepon tanpa kabel dan sebuah lampu gantung bulat kristal diatas langit-langit. Sofanya terlihat empuk dengan warna putih yang terlihat sangat cocok dipadukan dengan karpet hitam bercorak putih dibawahnya. Ditambah beberapa buah buku yang tersusun rapi diatas meja rendah yang mengarah langsung ke televisi.

Minimalis.

"Ah, Gaara. Apa kau bisa memasak?" aku meletakkan kantong plastik berisi sayuran dan buah diatas meja dapur dan mulai mengeluarkannya satu-persatu. Gaara mendekatiku dan juga mengeluarkan isi kantong belanja ditangannya kemudian menyusunnya ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Aku antusias, mungkin dia bisa merekomendasikan beberapa resep lezat yang bisa kami kreasikan bersama. "Benarkah? Kau bisa masak apa?"

"Masak air."

"..."

 _Ya Tuhan, sabarkan aku._

"Wuahahaa ~~ Kenapa wajahmu serius begitu Sakura?" rasanya aku ingin melempar apa saja yang ada sekarang ke arah pria menyebalkan itu. Tapi melihat Gaara yang tertawa lepas tanpa beban seperti ini adalah suatu hal yang langka dan aku harus mengabadikannya.

 **Ceklek**

Gaara berhenti tertawa ketika lampu _flash_ dan suara kamera ponselku tertangkap dua indera sensitifnya. Dia mendekatiku dengan wajah datar dan menakutkan.

"Ha-ha... kau ... terlihat tampan."

Wuusshhh ... aku harus menyelamatkan jantung dan hidupku. Dengan cepat aku melarikan diri dari jangkauannya dan berlari memutari ruang tamu. Sepertinya malam ini adalah acara makan malam yang panjang.

Aku terkikik. Perutku terasa keram karena tidak kuat tertawa lagi dan itu diperparah dengan Gaara yang masih saja menggelitikiku. Aku kalah cepat darinya dan tertangkap dengan mudah. Pria itu menghindari bagian-bagian sensitif namun tetap menggelitikiku. Aku ingin pipis dicelana saking gelinya.

"Su-sudah, Gaara. Hah~ aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi." Aku memegangi kedua tangannya yang masih ingin menggelitikiku dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Napas kami berdua terdengar memburu seperti seseorang yang berlari mendaki bukit dan demi apapun, aku merasa sangat _plong_.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah merasa baikkan?" Gaara menghempaskan bokongnya di atas karpet tebal ruang tamu. Aku bahkan merebahkan tubuhku dan kembali mengatur napas.

"Ya, aku merasa sangat baik. Terima kasih." Bibirku melengkung, berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya. Gaara membalasnya, namun terlihat ragu saat hendak menyentuh wajahku. Ya sudahlah, aku saja yang menyentuh wajahnya. Eh?

"Ayo, bantu aku memasak." Ucapku kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkannya di ruang tamu. Aku tidak memperhatikan reaksi Gaara dan tidak mau membayangkannya. Yang jelas, pria itu terdengar mendengus malu.

"Aku akan memasak air."

"Heeee~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana? Ini sudah malam dan kau belum pulang juga?"_ Sembur Naruto ketika aku baru saja mengangkat panggilan telepon darinya. Aku sedikit menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga. Suara Naruto jelek sekali kalau sedang marah, dan aku tidak begitu

"Apa Sasuke masih disana?" tanyaku.

" _Ya, dia sedang tidur. Kapan kau akan pulang?"_ aku mendengar Naruto menghela napas panjang dari seberang sana. Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu karena hari-hariku terasa amat berat. Dan mencari kesenangan sendiri bukan kejahatan _kan_?

"Kurasa kau harus memastikan apa dia benar-benar tidur atau hanya sekedar pura-pura tidur." Balasku mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

"Kau akan tahu maksudku. Sudah ya, aku ingin istirahat dulu. Selamat malam." Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan segera. Masih terdengar suara Naruto diujung sana sebelum panggilannya benar-benar terputus.

Gaara memperbolehkanku menggunakan salah satu kamar kosong di apartemennya. Dia juga meminjamkanku baju tidur satin bewarna kuning dengan corak burung bangau milik kakak perempuannya yang terasa sangat nyaman ditubuhku. Sebelumnya aku juga memakai kamar mandinya dan semuanya terasa sangat pas dan hebat. Aku tidak tahu harus menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

Aku pamit pada Gaara untuk beranjak menuju alam mimpi setelah sebelumnya kami memilih mengobrol santai di ruang tamunya yang nyaman. Tidak lupa pria itu juga mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hidangan yang kami santap bersama dan memuji masakanku. Aku merasa tersanjung dan dihargai disaat bersamaan. Aku tidak tahu harus memasak apa, jadi aku pikir memasak resep _bourguignonne_ sekali lagi bukan ide yang buruk.

Aku merebahkan diri diatas ranjang empuk kamar ini, berharap segera terlelap dan bermain-main di alam mimpi. Namun, dengan benak penuh pikiran untuk membalas dendam, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap sampai lewat tengah malam. Perasaanku campur aduk karena aku menginap di apartemen Gaara dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya dan menyesal karena sudah menyakitiku.

Aku berpikir mungkin dengan melakukan kegilaan-kegilaan kecil, akan membuat jalang brengsek itu jengkel dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sendirinya. Ya Tuhan, aku bersemangat sekali sampai waktu itu tiba.

Sabar, Sakura. Roma tidak dibangun dalam waktu sehari, dan butuh waktu serta usaha untuk memusnahkan hama.

Aku meminum air putih beberapa teguk dan tidur lebih malam dari yang kuinginkan. Sebenarnya aku adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk menghindari masalah. Aku akan memilih jalan damai untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi jika masalah datang dan dibuat dengan sengaja, kedamaian itu mahal harganya.

Aku bisa saja mendepak Sasuke dengan mudah dari hidupku. _Toh_ , dia bukan siapa-siapa tanpa kebaikkan keluargaku. Sasuke hanya mahasiswa pintar yang hidup tanpa orangtua dan saudara di sebuah kota metropolitan dan hanya mengandalkan beasiswa dan wajah rupawannya. Seharusnya dia beruntung dan bersyukur aku memilihnya dan mengangkat derajat hidupnya.

Sial. Dilihat dari sudut manapun Sasuke memang lelaki tampan brengsek yang suka mempermainkan hati wanita. Bahkan disaat dia hanya bekerja sebagai _bartender_ disebuah klub kecil pinggir kota, dia akan mematahkan hati gadis yang berani menggodanya.

Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak akan membalaskannya semudah itu. Jika semuanya berakhir dengan cepat, dia juga akan melupakannya dengan cepat. Aku akan menggoreskan luka dihatinya secara perlahan dan menyakitkan.

Ponselku bergetar dan berbunyi sekali, menandakan adanya pesan singkat yang masuk. Oh, Sasuke?

 _Sakura, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak pulang?_

Aku mendengus, kemudian mengetik cepat dan mengirim balasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continued ..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **a/n :**_ _aku ga mau banyak omong, Cuma mau bilang makasih buat semua yang udah review, fav dan follow. Ga nyangka banget bisa jebol seratus review dalam dua chapter. Makasih juga buat saran, kritik dan dukungan yang membangun dari kalian semua. Makasih masih nunggu fic ini sampe ada yg review berkali-kali, aku terhura banget, sungguh^^. Oke aku mo tutup bacotku ini dengan kata mutiara dari temenku ; "Mak, ada peribahasa bilang, anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu. Jadi ga usah dengerin_ _ **anjing-anjingnya**_."

dan aku ngakak so hard^^

Oya, buat yg nunggu revenge-nya, sabar ya. Kek kata Sakura diatas, Roma dibangun enggak dalam sehari. Aku juga butuh waktu dan _space_ buat ngerangkai revenge elegannya Sakura. Tapi, terima kasih buat antusiasnya nunggu fic ini^^

 **. . . . . . . .**

" _If you don't like me and still watch everything I do .. Bit*h, You're a fan."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Special thanks :**_

 _ **Ranindri, lulu nikari, lune, Michi-chan, elzakiyyah, Yume shin, Sarachan27, d3rin, shaula, Jeyym, Emma, Wowie, V, rainacherry, puputana, matarinegan, ss, Bgw, julia, Azure Kawaii2814, Arisa Ezakiya, kio, Ahza Pink, erikavalentina, polar13, embun adja, 123, Lets Matcha, Desta Soo, saskey saki, Cho lolo, Zue Watanabi, rey cherry, Raven refenna p, shirazen, love saskey brengsek ganteng, saskehsaskeh, DanielleKang, cherrydevilla93, aramapatriot45, Saku Haruchi, ichigo fumio, Shinji Shimisukii, Pure Lady, Luca Marvell, TehUchihaSakura1, CHERRY KAWAII, ge, Annisa61149, Hetti-Chan.**_


End file.
